Undyne
Undyne je velitelka královské gardy a 3. boss, se kterým se hráč setká ve Watterfallu. Jde o velmi sebevědomou, vášnivou a silnou osobnost. Stejně jako Alphys je velkou fanynkou anime a to především žánrů, které zahrnují bojující princezny. Je velice odhodlaná chytit hráče a získat jeho duši. Také hluboce respektuje krále Asgora. Vzhled Undyne je rybí monstrum a celé její tělo je pokryto modro-zelenými šupinami. Nemá nos a její uši jsou protažené do velkých ploutví s červenými blánami. Rudé vlasy nosí sepnuté do culíku, ale když je hráč na rande s Alphys, má část vlasů rozpuštěnou jako patku. Její pravé oko má žluté bělmo, zatímco levé je schované pod páskou. Proč tomu tak je není známo. Jako Undyne the Undying se její kůže stane černou a zbělá jí zornička. Její levé oko je odhaleno, vypadá jako díra, ze které vystřelují paprsky. Její vlasy jsou na konci více střapaté a i ploutve na uších se stanou ostřejšími. Ve hře může být viděna v klasickém brnění, ve speciálním brnění po přeměně na Undyne the Undying, v černém tílku s modrými kalhoty (pouze pacifist run) a v roláku s vestou a černými kalhoty (pacifist při rande s Alphys). Historie Undyne byla velmi temperamentní dítě, toužící bojovat s jakýmkoliv nepřítelem, který se jí připlete do cesty. Její první prohra přišla, když vyzvala na souboj krále Asgora. Ovšem ani jednou se jí ho nepodařilo trefit a Asgor odmítal útoky oplatit. Byl nicméně zaujat její odvahou a tak ji od toho dne trénoval, dokud ho neporazila. Sama Undyne své vítěství popsala slovy "Ještě nikdy jsem neviděla nikoho šťastnějšího, že jsem mu nakopala zadek, než ten den Asgora.". Undyne byla nedlouho poté Asgorem jmenována vůdkyní královské gardy, do které sama nabrala všechny její součastné členy a sama projevila svou lásku k učení, když začala trénovat Papyruse a Shyren. Undyne je zároveň jediné monstrum ve hře, které získalo odhodlání (DETERMINATION). To je v boji dokonce tak silné, že než se Undyne rozpadne, začne tát. Kde se tato její schopnost vzala není známo, ale vzhledem k jejímu vztahu s Alphys, mohla mít přístup s injekcemi s odhodláním, dokud ještě byly v True Lab. Pacifist run Papyrus půjde po boji s hráčem za Undyne a pokusí se jí přemluvit, aby Frisk ušetřila. To nicméně nezabere a Undyne bude hráče hledat po celou dobu jeho pobývání ve Watterfallu. Několikrát tak bude třeba se vyhýbat jejím útokům při běhu po molech. Když se hráč dostane na most a zachrání Monster Kida před pádem dolů, to se za něj postaví a odežene Undyne. Poslední setkání s ní před bojem bude na hoře ve Waterfallu. Pro spřátelení se s Undyne je třeba navštívit její dům ve Watterfallu, rybí budova s boxovacím panákem, u kterého už čeká Papyrus. S Undyne absolvuje hráč hodinu vaření, při níž celý dům zapálí a Undyne se tak na zbytek hry přesune do domu Papyruse a Sanse. Při volání na Papyrusův mobil se od té doby bude vyjadřovat i ona. Undyne je také klíčovou postavou pro přátelení se s Alphys, protože hráči předá milostný dopis, který je třeba Alphys doručit. Neutral run Ve svém monologu před soubojem Undyne okomentuje, jestli hráč zabil obyvatele Snowdinu či Watterfallu. Pokud byl zabit Papyrus, její monolog se změní úplně. Pokud hráč ušetřil nějaká monstra ve Snowdinu či Watterfallu, Undyne se nepromění na Undyne the Undying a bude zabita ve svojí běžné formě. Boj s Undyne Undyne používá tzv. Green heart effect, který zabraňuje duši hráče v pohybu a nutí ho přicházející útoky blokovat štítem. Z boje s Undyne je třeba opakovaně utíkat a doběhnout až do Hotlandu, kde se vyčerpaná bojovnice sesune k zemi, protože není na horko zvyklá. Z automatu opodál jí hráč přinese vodu a ona se poté beze slova vzdálí. Genocide run Undyne po přeměně na Undyne the Undying. Boj s Undyne the Undying Poté co se hráč pokusí zabít Monster Kida na mostě, do cesty se mu postaví Undyne. Tím by měla být definitivně zabita, ale ona odmítne vzdát boj tak brzy a pomocí odhodlání se stane Undyne the Undying, která stejně jako Undyne používá Green heart effect. Když je hráčem poražena, začne tát a nakonec se rozsype na prach. Zajímavosti * Jméno Undyne pochází z řeckého jména Undine, které patřilo vodní víle. Toby Fox řekl, že také dobře ladilo se slovem undying. * Pokud se hráč pokusí pojmenovat Charu na začátku hry "Undyne," objeví se zpráva "Najdi si VLASTNÍ jméno!" * Když byla Undyne malá, chtěla bojovat s Gersonem a měla v něm stejný vzor, jako má Monster Kid v ní. Podle Gersonových slov ale "Většinou spíš zmlátila pošťáka, nebo tak." * Když Undyne na začátku souboje vykřikne "En guarde!", jde o mylně napsanou francouzskou větu "En garde!" neboli "Pozor!". * Pokud hráč hraje Genocidu a půjde si s Gersonem promluvit o "Hrdinovi", přestože je nejmenována, má Gerson na mysli právě Undyne, když tvrdí, že se objeví hrdina, co hráče zastaví. Autoři popisu: (postavy.cz) Kyuup; Mikeira; , úprava Luke135, editace Mamvik de:Undyne en:Undyne es:Undyne fi:Undyne fr:Undyne it:Undyne ja:Undyne pl:Undyne pt-br:Undyne ru:Андайн sr:Индина uk:Андайн zh:Undyne